Mission Impossible
by cute and clumsy
Summary: Edward is a secret agent, he's transferred to Forks to keep Bella safe, but can he? and why is he suddenly taking this mission more serious than any other mission he's done? AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I've not abandoned High Stakes, this is just something I decided to write as well. Let me know what you think, if it's any good or whatever. I'm not really sure about this one. :) Reviews please! xxx**

California Sun

**Edward Pov**

I awoke at an ungodly hour as I did most often. The light dimly filtered through the closed blinds. I had no use for an alarm clock as my brain never did shut off. It was trained that way. I was trained that way. I made my way over to the window stealthily. I checked for unusual activity before pulling the blinds open and opening the window allowing the cool air to filter through the hot room. California was beautiful it really was undeniable, but the air was hot, sticky. It was dry here all the time. I needed a change of scenery. I went through the normal motions, having a shower, making coffee and toast and brushing my teeth. I pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and plimsoll's before I slid open the balcony doors walking into the blazing sun. I inspected my surroundings on the lookout for anything suspicious. Once I was happy that there was nothing out of the ordinary I let myself relax, not fully relax as I never really could, but relax all the same. My cellphone buzzed in my pocket. Seven am sharp as expected.

"Alec." I didn't even need to look at the screen to see who was calling me.

"Edward my boy. I have a package for you. There will be someone waiting for you at the Getty Gardens at twelve noon. A pay phone nearby will ring with more instructions."

The line went dead as I knew it would. I slipped the disposable phone back in my pocket. I wasn't sure why I bothered as no doubt I would have a new one soon enough. I decided to go a walk to kill time. The beach was a five minute walk from the condo I currently vacated. I could practically smell the ocean from the balcony where I stood. I left my condo glancing around again for anything unusual. I made my way down towards the beach picking up a newspaper from the small shop on the way. I lay down on the sand glancing over the newspaper. I wasn't really concentrating as my mind was always focused. Always alert. I never truly unwound, I had even learned how to sleep with one eye open, always aware of my surroundings. I knew that at exactly nine am Mr Livingston's wife would leave the condo next door, and shortly after Mr Livingston's mistress would arrive. I had thought many of a time over the few months I had been here of telling her to wait ten minutes, to park a short bit away and watch to see what happened. I couldn't though. I couldn't do that to the woman. It was unnecessary mayhem.

I got up after a while discarding the newspaper in a nearby bin. I decided to go for a work out at the gym a few blocks away. I didn't need the work out as I was very well built, I was yet to meet someone who could hold their own in a fight against me. The worst I'd ever had was a small scar on my left eyebrow from being pistol whipped. I liked it though, it added character. I picked up a pair of jogging bottoms or lazy boys as I liked to call them from the counter. I flashed the women at the desk my famous crooked grin. I could see the blush rising to her cheeks. I raked my eye's appreciatively over her body, I'd already banged her the week before and had no intention of doing so again but at least it made her feel good. I handed her more than the bottoms were worth before heading into the changing room to put them on. I could feel her eye's on me as I walked away and I couldn't help but smirk.

_Damn Cullen when you're good. You know you're good._

I discarded my shorts into a locker attaching the key around my wrist. I looked around the gym wondering where to begin today. I decided to start on the treadmill. I put the speed up to the highest it would go, pushing myself to the limit. After I had wasted half an hour I started doing some weights. Pumping the guns. I could see the few females that occupied the gym checking me out out of my peripheral. Heck, I could even see a few guy looking my way with jealousy evident on their features. I grabbed a towel on the way back into the changing room. I stripped my clothes off leaving them on a bench with my shoes before heading into the shower. I used the complimentary soap and shampoo sitting on the small shelf inside the shower stall. Once I was dressed I discarded the lazy boy's into the bin and left the gym. I could practically feel the disappointment coming from the females and the relief from the males as I walked straight out the doors. I headed for a quiet cafe near the Getty Gardens figuring it was best to be close. I spotted a few men around clutching briefcases knowing one of them could be waiting on me. None of them particularly drew attention to themselves nor did they look even remotely familiar, but they wouldn't. There wasn't anything suspicious about them or anywhere around for that matter. I took a seat outside so I could observe further. I was a master at noticing strange activity, I didn't even have to look anymore. I knew what was around me at all times no matter where I was. I ordered a glass of orange juice with a full breakfast figuring I deserved it after working myself so hard at the gym. I didn't even look at the waitress but I knew she was batting her eyelashes at me. She gave up trying to get herself noticed by me after a few minutes sighing to herself and walked off. I sincerely hoped she hadn't dared have the nerve of spitting in my breakfast as I could tell. It had only happened once before, some bitch had gotten her panties in a twist because I'd fucked her and not bothered to call her. It was classic Edward but it wasn't like I could stick around. What did I say? My real name's Edward not Liam like I told you and oh by the way I'm a secret agent, a spy. I doubted it would come off too well and that is if she believed me which I highly doubted, who would? I had made her regret it though. I wouldn't be violent to a woman, unless absolutely necessary but I didn't have to be. One word to management and she was packing her stuff, I felt bad obviously, but she spat in my fucking breakfast. Who does that?

I let my eyes drift across the gardens. I could see only one phone box at the other side of the square. There weren't many people around, the men with briefcases and a few women pushing prams. The cafe was practically empty, except from me there was two other people, mother and daughter maybe. As my breakfast arrived my phone buzzed in my pocket this time indicating a text message. The number was one I didn't know but I still knew who the text was from.

**Look to your left.**

That was all the text said, but it was enough. I stretched back glancing casually to my left. I saw a curtain twitch on the second floor of an old boarded up building. I knew my mission instantly but I still had the package to collect and was yet to have instructions of who to collect it from. I took my time savouring every bite of my breakfast pleased that it contained no spit. I asked for the check over tipping the waitress. I made my way across the square closer to the phone box as it neared twelve noon. I picked up the phone on the first ring. It reminded me of the first time I had ever done this. At the time I expected someone to tell me I was going to die and I had visions of hookers arguing with me and their pimp getting shot, it was then I realized that I had seen far too many movies. I held back a chuckle at the memory as I concentrated on the voice in my ear.

"Sit on the bench and pick up the newspaper."

Again the line went dead as soon as the message had been conveyed. I did as the message said, sitting on the bench waiting. I was sitting beside one of the men I had saw earlier walking around with a briefcase. I smiled to myself. He offered me his newspaper and I thanked him taking it. I sat there for a few minutes pretending to read before getting up and walking away with the paper under my arm. I walked around the back of the building which was boarded up slipping under one of the boards and inside of the building. I cautiously walked up the stairs to the second floor listening for any sounds. I slipped into the room where I had saw the curtains twitching. I was met with Alec. He looked awful, worn. I knew Alec had been under a lot of stress lately, his wife Jane desperately wanted a baby and as much as he objected she still persisted in telling him she wanted one. She had had three miscarriages that I knew of in the last year and it was taking it's toll on him. I gave him a small smile and he returned the gesture. I handed him the package and he slipped me a new cellphone along with a slip of paper. I put both in my pocket allowing my eye's to drift to the dead body on the floor. I did the usual clean up stuff, removing the bullet, dusting all fingerprints from the body and removing anything suspicious. It would take months for the body to be discovered and there were no traces of anything except suicide. I slipped a new more common bullet into the wound in his head and dusted the gun that Alec held out to me before placing it in his hand. Suicide. I knew the Russians would know it was us the minute they realized their top spy was dead, but that couldn't be helped. After everything was taken care of I slipped back outside undetected, I dropped the newspaper and my old cellphone into the nearest trash can and made my way back to the Condo. Once I was safely inside I took out the slip of paper that Alec handed me opening it.

_Edward, I have a new location for you, which I am sure you will be relieved to hear. You will be taking on the identity of Edward Mason which I know you already have a birth certificate and passport for. You will be staying with Emmett, you remember Emmett don't you? If not, he stays in Forks, Washington. Speed dial 1 if you have any problems. Aro._

I smiled. Of course I remembered Emmett McCarty. The man was horrendously childish, but great to work with. He certainly gave me a laugh. Forks was exactly what I needed. Some cool air and a bit of wetness. I packed my bags immediately glad to be leaving. The note hadn't said that a plane had been booked or anything so I phoned the travel agents booking a flight for a few hours time. It would be nice to get my Volvo back from Emmett's garage, no doubt Rosalie has had her fair share of fun with it. Rosalie Hale, Emmett's other half, definitely not his better half, had a bit of a car fetish. Normally I would find that sexy, even more so since she was gorgeous, blonde hair, big tits, picture perfect, but Rosalie Hale was a bitch. She was like the annoying sister I never had. She drove me crazy, even more so than Alice, her best and from what I knew of only friend. Alice was hyper and quirky, but I could handle her. Rosalie was the devil reincarnated.

I pushed the thoughts of Rosalie fucking Hale to the back of my mind looking about for anything I had forgotten to pack. I hid my other passports and birth certificates in a secret location in my suitcase taking out the one's that read Edward Mason. I burned Aro's letter and called myself a cab.

Once I had everything fixed out at the airport I took a seat in the first class lounge. I took a bottle of champagne and poured myself a glass relaxing into the comfy seats. I smiled, when had life gotten so good? I saw a blonde checking me out from the corner of my eye. I cocked my eyebrow at her, indicating with my finger that she follow me. I didn't need to check that she was behind me as I new she would be. I pushed open the toilet door turning around and picking her up before she even opened her mouth. I preferred it when the didn't speak. I sat her on the counter pushing her skirt up to her waist. I purchased a condom from the machine not taking any chances. I didn't even need to check to see if she was wet, I knew instantly. I pulled down my shorts and put the condom on before sticking it in her without a word of warning. I really went for it needing to release some tension. I heard her moan and squeal digging her nails into my back. I pinched her clit making her go into orgasm as I felt myself about to climax. Once I was done I threw the condom into the trash and walked away leaving her there. I knew my plane was boarding soon so I made my way out to the boarding area ready for the journey to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Still not entirely sure about this story! Would love reviews even if they're bad, is it good? Is it plain awful? I'm Scottish btw, so if some of the language is a bit different I do apologise, nursery is for kids about 3&4 before primary school which is 5 to 11 or 12 year olds and high school is 1st year 2nd year .. and so on till 6th year but you can leave in 4th year, just thought I would explain! Ok so I'm beginning to go on and on now but please review! Oh and guess what! I have my ticket for Eclipse! Roll on Friday 5 days to go till I see the midnight showing. I cannot wait! Soooooooo excited :D ! Share my enthusiasm by reviewing? :) xxx**

Never Judge A Book By Its Cover.

**Bella Pov**

"Will you let me help you!" I told my father, Charlie, as he struggled to get down the stairs.

"I'm perfectly capable Bella!" He wasn't. If he was so perfectly capable I wouldn't be living here. Charlie was the chief of police, or is the chief of police. At the old age of sixty-two he can't quite manage by himself. He's still allowed to run things down at the station, only because it's Forks, nothing exciting ever happens in Forks. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you old man?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. He grunted in response. He hated being called old man. I sighed again as we finally got to the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't like I minded at all. I had only been living here a year. Charlie minded though, he hated the help, but he needed it. We both knew he needed it. Getting him to accept the help was a different matter entirely.

When I first moved to Forks, I wasn't particularly keen on the small town life that Charlie seemed to love so much. It was wet and cold and a complete contrast to Phoenix, where I had lived before. I had lived in my own house, I was used to my own space. Okay so my mum, Renee, and her husband Phil lived a block away, but I still had my own space. Now, I was cramped into a house with an old man that would prefer it if I wasn't here. Well, maybe not that I wasn't here, but that I didn't help him. I sighed again. I was beginning to get used to life in Forks, I was beginning to enjoy the small town life. Knowing who everyone was, knowing that we could leave the door unlocked and no one would bother. In fact it was normal to leave the door unlocked. People popped round for a cup of sugar. Milk was dropped off on the doorstep in the morning. If I didn't live here myself, I wouldn't have believed it. It seemed like the stuff of books, and movies, not real life. It was so.. old fashioned?

I helped Charlie with his boots and helped him strap his belt that held his gun on. I prayed he would never have to use the thing, as he was more likely to injure himself than anyone else. After he was safely away, well as safe as a geriatric sixty-two year old could be driving, I decided to take a hot bath. I poured myself a cup of coffee as I waited for the tub to fill. What twenty-eight year old women should have to get up at 6 in the morning? I suppose I didn't have to, Charlie would have struggled on his own, but that didn't seem right.

Once I was washed, dried and dressed I took my usual walk to work. Charlie had insisted that I didn't have to work. He would pay the electricity and gas as he always has and the house had been paid off long ago. I had smiled at him, telling him I wanted to work. I knew I would have gone crazy having nothing to do but sit around all day. I had applied for a job as a library assistant as I enjoyed reading, and it meant I could have easy access to as many books as I wished.

I jumped up the worn stairs to the library. This was my favourite part of my day, working here. The library had once been a church; it had high-beamed ceilings with large stained glass windows. It was glorious.

"Hey Angela." I smiled at the girl behind the desk. Angela, like me was what you would call a bookworm. She was a very genuine person, so easy to get along with. She looked like a stereotypical librarian. Her hair was shoulder length and mousy brown. Her greyish eye's hid behind her glasses. She smiled at me in response. I walked back over to door flipping the sign from closed to open as it neared nine.

I had begun working in the library a month after I had arrived here. There were two other girls that worked here, Tanya and Lauren. I was yet to meet them as they always worked different shifts from me, but I had heard from Angela that they weren't very pleasant. I had been informed further from Alice and Rosalie, who had 'adopted' me the minute I had arrived, that they were only working in the library until their modelling careers took off. I took that to mean they were gorgeous and with the exception of Alice and Rosalie I knew gorgeous women tended to be bitches.

I sighed as I carted the trolley of newly arrived books around placing them where they should go. Hardly anyone entered the library; occasionally we had nursery or primary school children in for a school trip but not often. I left the library at two o'clock with three new books tucked into my bag. I headed towards the little yellow beetle car waiting outside. I wasn't entirely sure why I had a car. The library was a two minute walk from Charlie's house and Alice insisted on picking me up from work when I was going anywhere but home. I smiled in greeting as I got in the car. She smiled back, her phone practically glued to her ear. Jasper, I presumed. She was always on the phone to Jasper.

Alice and Jasper were complete opposites, but it worked for them. Alice was tiny; if I had to hazard a guess I would say around 5ft, maybe slightly under, whereas Jasper was tall, really tall. Alice was bubbly and hyper, talked a mile a minute, and Jasper was calm, reserved. They were perfect for each other, even I could see that. The love was there plain and simple.

"Were going to Emmett's." She told me as she finally hung up the phone. I didn't bother telling her that I had guessed that already as we were nearly there. I just simply nodded. I wasn't surprised to see Jasper's car outside either. I didn't understand why Alice couldn't have waited the five minutes it would have took us to get to Emmett's to just see Jasper in person rather than speak to him on the phone as well on the way over. But that was Alice. I was positively sure if she and Jasper were stranded somewhere together, alone, forever, that would be her heaven.

"Emmett's got a surprise for us apparently." She filled me in as we walked up to the large mansion like house in front of us. Emmett's house was huge. It was like an oversized cottage with huge bay windows. It was glorious. The outside was white, with greenery all around. It was like something straight out of a fairytale. Alice opened the door, not bothering to knock. It was a common thing to do in the town of Forks.

"Em? Jazz? Rose? Were here!" She screeched in a high-pitched voice. _She would definitely not make a good spy._I thought to myself. I heard an unfamiliar laugh in amongst the usual voices that I heard every day. The voice was velvety and soft so unlike Emmett's booming voice and Jasper's southern drawl. I entered the living area my eye's falling instantly on the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eye's on. He was magnificent. Ticked all the boxes. He was tall, his hair was messy but sexy and the most unusual shade of bronze I had ever seen. His eyes were like emeralds, sparkly green emeralds. He was very tanned, every muscle was clearly visible and muscles they were, his jaw looked strong, chiselled. He was like an angel, a god amongst mere mortals. I tore my eyes away as Alice bounced at the man leaping into his arms.

"Edward!" She screamed enthusiastically. Edward. It suited him well. The gorgeous man, Edward, laughed wrapping his arms around the tiny pixie in front of him. He smiled, almost making me go weak at the knees. _Get a grip Bella. _I chided myself. I wasn't a dating sort of girl. I preferred a good book if I was honest. At twenty-eight I suppose I should be ashamed to admit to being a virgin, but I wasn't. I had just never found the right person to share myself with. No man had ever made me feel the feelings I had read countless amounts of times described in books. I doubted any man ever would, but this Edward, he was certainly doing something.

The pixie finally let go of Edward smiling hugely. "Bella, this is Edward, a very old friend of ours. Edward this is Bella." I smiled at him lamely as he lifted my hand to his lips kissing my fingers gently. "Pleased to meet you, Bella." He purred. I felt my heart begin to race and the blood flowed quickly to my cheeks as my smile grew. "You as well." I responded my voice sounding shaky. No one seemed to notice the change in me, as I hoped they wouldn't. I didn't really realize what was going on myself. "Bella's Charlie, the chief of police's daughter. She moved here last year to take care of Charlie, as he's a bit worse for wear at the moment. She works in the library." Alice explained on my behalf. Edward smiled at me. "And Bella can't speak for herself?" He questioned Alice; there was a hint of teasing in his voice. Alice folded her arms across her chest pouting. "You know I was kidding short stuff." The smile returned to Alice's face almost as instantly as it had disappeared. "I'm Edward Mason." He told me. "I work in insurance. I usually work at home rather than an office so it means I can take time off to come spend time with the special people in my life." The word 'special' was said sarcastically making me laugh.

It was so easy to feel like the twenty-eight year old women I was with my newfound friends. I was so comfortable with them; even more comfortable than what I was with friends I had known for years in Phoenix. I had been feeling more like an old woman of late, looking after Charlie. I wasn't one for partying, I never had been. I didn't go out much in Phoenix, choosing instead to remain in the comfort of my home reading a good book, watching a good movie and frequently knitting, a hobby I found that I enjoyed. I had worked in a café in Phoenix; it was a small coffee shop close to the suburban type house I had occupied. I had quite enjoyed working there, conversing with the hustle and bustle of people that came and went. I rarely saw the same face twice, most people just passing through.

"She's not interested asshole." Rosalie spat bringing me back to reality. Edward was looking at me curiously evidently waiting on some kind of answer. "Sorry I, erm, zoned out." I admitted. He glared at Rose before repeating the question I had missed. "I was just wondering where it was that you moved from." Rosalie was glaring at him, but he didn't seem to notice. His full attention was on me awaiting my answer. "I'm from Phoenix. Yourself?" He looked at me in disbelief, as if I was somehow lying. "Phoenix? Are people from Phoenix not usually tanned? I'm from all over really, I was staying in California there." I laughed at his question. I was so used to being asked where my tan was. I couldn't help but be impressed. He was from all over. I had spent my whole life in Phoenix, only ever leaving to come to Forks. "Most people are." I told him still laughing. "I, unfortunately don't seem to tan. I don't seem to burn either though, my skin it seems is just meant to be pale. All over? So you don't really have a place to call home?" I couldn't help but be personal. I wanted to know everything about the man standing in front of me. He laughed at my remark but I couldn't help but notice that he had avoided my question.

"Pizza?" Emmett suggested for dinner. I looked at my watch indicating it was nearing five o'clock. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. Charlie had been going to Billy Black's for dinner recently. Billy was his oldest friend. I wondered if he just didn't want me to cook for him and that's why he went there. I hoped that wasn't the reason and that I was just being silly, but the thought crossed my mind.

Everyone seemed to agree on pizza. "I'll pick it up." Edward spoke. "We do have a delivery system here Edward. You'd think you had never been here before." Alice tutted in disapproval. "I know that Alice. I just haven't driven the Volvo in a while, a really long while. I miss my baby." I could hear the love in his voice. I didn't understand how someone could love a piece of machinery so much. I mean after all when it came down to it that's all a car was was it not? Maybe I missed the big picture. I mean my car, a Peugeot 206, was reliable. It got me from A to B. Most often than not it sat unused. I liked the car, but I didn't have a deep and passionate love for it. I couldn't even chalk it down to a male thing, Rosalie was worse than most men when it came to cars. Looking at Rose you wouldn't think it. Rose truly lived up to her name. She was beautiful beyond belief. I felt so inadequate beside the tall blonde. She was undeniably stunning. Perfect.

"I'll help?" I found myself offering. The words were out of my mouth before I could comprehend what I was saying. It was so unlike me, so out of character. I always thought before I spoke. "Thank you." Edward stuck out his tongue at Alice. Watching the scene in front of me I felt like a child again. I laughed loudly as Alice tried to hit Edward on the head but couldn't quite reach. "Watch you don't pull a muscle short stuff." He laughed at her.

Although I had just met Edward I felt quite comfortable with him. I felt as though I had known him for years instead of meeting him only hours ago. "How long have you known Alice and the rest of them?" I asked as he drove. "Quite a few years. I grew up with Emmett, my parents lived around here. We moved away when I was about nine or ten but I come back every so often to visit. I came back one summer and Rosalie had appeared soon followed by Alice. Jasper I only just met tonight. Him and Alice seem completely wrong for each other." I was shocked by his remark. Surely he could see the love that everyone else saw. "You can't be serious? They're perfect for each other. They may be opposites but they fit together. Can you not see the love between them? You'll see, it's just because they're so different." He smiled at me. "If you say so." He stepped out of the car leaving me unsure of what to do. Did I follow him as I did come to help or did I wait in the car? He opened the door for me solving my dilemma. He seemed so much like a gentleman, something I wasn't used to. I was used to assholes, guys that thought they were the best thing since sliced bread. I smiled in appreciation following him into the pizza shop.

"Well I'm stuffed." Emmett announced although everyone else had finished eating ages ago. I wasn't sure where Emmett put his food. His favourite past time seemed to be eating. Emmett was huge, but not fat. He was like a bear, slightly less muscled than Edward but intimidating all the same. When I first met Emmett I was intimated by him until he revealed his playful nature that was. He was like a big kid. The brother I never had. "Well I had best be off." I told them. I didn't particularly want to leave, I was enjoying my night but I had work in the morning and Charlie to help as well and it was getting late. "I best be off to bed, I have work tomorrow, I'll pick you up when I finish Bella?" Alice and Jasper had moved in to Emmett's house a few months back. They had been looking for their own place, which Emmett had told them, was ridiculous. Emmett's house had five bedrooms, four of which had en suites. It had seemed logical for them to share a house. "I can drive you know Alice, I may be clumsy but I do have a drivers license and I'm a good driver. I'm going to go home one day and my cars not going to be there. It will have run away with lack of attention. I'm surprised it's not in therapy with abandonment issues. Charlie will be arresting me with abuse and neglect soon enough." Everyone laughed except Alice who just glared at me. "How are you getting home?" Edward asked. "Oh that's right Bella I forgot. Give me two seconds and I'll take you home." I didn't bother pointing out to Alice that if she let me drive my own car once in a while things like this wouldn't happen. "I'll take her." I smiled involuntary. His voice was like honey; it spoke to my soul.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked Edward as he pulled up outside my house. I hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going too interested in listening to him speak. "It's a small town Bella. I know the chief of police." I laughed, of course, he had said he grew up here; he would know Charlie. He was staring at me, waiting on me making a move. I was stuck to the seat. I didn't want to move, wanted to stay talking to this gorgeous man finding out everything about him. "Well I better go. I'll see you later?" I asked him unsure of how long he was staying. "I'll see you tomorrow." I felt my heart racing. I looked at his lips, his gorgeous kissable lips, briefly wondering what it would be like to kiss them. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I hoped he hadn't noticed my reaction to him. Of course he would be used to girls throwing themselves at him. He didn't seem to have an ego as most men would though. He seemed so down to earth, so normal. "Goodnight." I said as I slipped out of his car. I made my way up to the front door only turning around when I heard him say, "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

I lay in bed that night with nothing on my mind but Edward. His last words on repeat in my head. I felt like a teenager again. I was desperate for tomorrow, to see him again. It was silly really, childish. He would never be interested in me would he? No, not someone like him. Gods didn't date mortals. Especially not plain mortals like me. I could offer him nothing. Still, I couldn't help but fall asleep with a huge grin on my face.


	3. Sorry

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I've not got around to writing lately. In my defence I have been in and out of hospital so much over the last year I thought I was going to become part of the furniture, but I'm back and writing again. No more excuses! I have recently started a blog just to get my inner ramblings out there. You can view that at sweetcheeks666x . blogspot . com if you want to. I will be starting a new blog with all my stories and updating them regularly as well as updating here. I'm almost finished the next chapter of all of them and hope to get them up either tomorrow or the next day. I promise they will be up for Friday and one thing I don't do is break promises! I hope I do still have some readers and again I apologise for taking so long! :)


End file.
